The Developmental Research Program is designed to develop innovative prostate cancer translational research. As such, it supports novel translational research projects or research projects with definite potential to provide a scientific base for future translational research. This program is of great importance to the success of the Prostate SPORE because it enables a proactive stance in identifying and supporting innovative hypothesis-driven research. The availability of this support also provides a stimulus for creativity in the research community, a vehicle for encouraging the interaction of basic scientists and translational investigators, and an opportunity for expanding the research spectrum of the SPORE by pursuing new leads based on discoveries and/or opportunities that arise. We have requested $100,000 in the application to support this program. In addition Mayo will provide an additional $50,000 for the Developmental Research Program (See letter of commitment from Dr. Hugh Smith, CEO and Chair of the Board of Governors of Mayo Clinic, Rochester, and Vice President of the Mayo Foundation). Thus, we plan to commit a total of $150,000 to the Developmental Research Program.